Halia
Halia is a Large planet with a breathable atmosphere and a very temperate climate. Its inhabitants are mostly Human with a population of roughly 669 hundred thousand. Halia Is located In the Odalis System Summary Halia Is a Military Planet through and through. Its semi harsh constant chilled climate breeds a race of warriors. Due to its early inhabitants most humans exhibit A oriental ethnicity. Formerly controlled by the Shogunate. However due to a large planetary Conflict including the Crimson Infinity and the Geisha's Faith had lead to the Planets Cracking and strange anomaly's since. After this a Strange Figure claimed to be the Chosen of God and shortly established the catholic church and absorbing the shogunate. Colonization and Early History Its believed the initial Species to inhabit Halia is alien remnants however nothing was ever proven. Sometime before the scream its believe oriental based colonist landed upon the planet using the ancient ruins to build upon a civilization to stand the test of the time. While still hit by the scream, Halia was able to withstand the screams initial shock. Post Scream Halia was unable to last without contact of the outside world. Government broke down, civilization crumbled and despair ensued. However one man arose from the flame of a burned tribe and spread an idea of faith. His ideals were that very similar to the teachings of Buddha from Home. Many people fled to him and created what was known as the Geiash's Chosen Faith, named after the man to create it. While this united a large number of the populace, a stubborn holdout of warriors rejected these ideals and created a system of discipline and order based on the ideas of Bushido of old. This split the planet into to halves, the shogunate and the chosen faith. Gold Rush to Civil War Years upon later, around the time of rediscovery of the spike drive, Halia was discovered to have large amounts of Ezo Located at the border of the planets halves in the ruins of old. Large amounts of foreigners flocked creating tension within the shogunate due to their distaste of foreigners. Eventually due to the Influx of foreigners, civil war broke out. Siege of Halia After A certain priest of the chosen faith left planet to find someone to investigate the ruins tensions hit an all time high and all out war broke loose. However the fighting hadn't left the Borders of the two factions. With the death of the priest of the faith, the faith looked towards the largest mercenary company for help. The Crimson Infinity accepted the plea for help on pretense of payment in tonnes of Ezo. Using Strike Cruisers, the Crimson Infinity flew en mass into system and started to bombard the planet. As the bombardment started, the Ruins Adventure was happening in sync. For more info and reference follow this link: Ruins Adventure Planet Cracking As the crew left planet, never to see the planet Halia again, the ancient technology inside the ruins cause a huge blast in the shape of a ring blasting from the prime meridian of the planet. As the blast receded the planet was ripped in two. As mayhem ensued, Crimson Infinity ships quickly switched from bombarding the planet to evacuations protocol saving as many people as possible from the seeming death of the planet. As the dust settled it became apparent that the planet was transformed tremendously. As if pulled from a fever dream the planet now exists in a semi fantasy aura, chunks of planet with their own atmospheres and life, life prospering as well as the tremendous increase in spike energy seeping into the dimension. After this event communication nearly ceased completely. New Leadership Almost half a year leader Halia was heard from again. Now controlled by the Catholic Church and turned into a total crusading paradise. Now acting as the Head Quarters of the Catholic faith, the planet has become a fortress unseen by the likes of anyone in the current century. Currently any information about the planet is lost to the public and the planet would need to be visited to learn more.